El rey de los no muertos de la neblina sangrienta
by rolando0897
Summary: que pasaria si naruto se convirtiera en un vampiro y se fuera de konoha despues de asesinar a unos aldeanos llega a kiri donde se gradua matando a toda la clase de graduacion y los 7 espadachines toman un interes en el NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

Nos encontramos en konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas donde podemos encontrar a unos aldeanos golpeando a un niño de cabello rojo con ojos azules y tres marcas en la mejilla

AHHHHHHA grito el niño al ser apuñalado con un kunai en el hombro

Aldeano- maldito demonio en que esta pensando el hokage al dejarte vivir en nuestra aldea como iguales cuando deberías ser un maldito esclavo de tus superiores pequeño bastardo hijo de puta dijo para luego sacar varias kunai para luego crucificar a naruto con las kunais lo que le saco una sonrisa de satisfacción a los aldeanos que estaban viendo con uno que otro ninja que odiaba al pelirrojo

Aldeano- bien es la hora de terminar con este demonio

Mientras con naruto que estaba en su mente

Naruto- mi mente es una coladera genial debe ser por el trato de los aldeanos si el chico pelirrojo que es ruidoso y le gusta usar naranja nunca existió en ves de eso naruto de 4 años es frio, calculador, sarcástico etc. etc. pero eso no nos importa ahora porque encontramos al chico frente a una jaula que cuando se acerco lo suficiente una garra salió de entre las barras para intentar hacerlo pedazos pero el chico ni parpadeo y solo dijo- valla nada menos que el gran kyuubi no kitsune esta sellado dentro de mi a donde los grandes han caído no te parece peluche sobrealimentado

**Kyuubi asomándose – cállate maldito humano sino fuera por esta jaula ya estarías muerto**

Naruto- hmm hmm sabes kyuubi creo que me debes la renta por estar en mi y creo que voy a tomar tu chakra

**Kyuubi- jajajajajajajajaja no me hagas reír mortal que te hace pensar que yo el gran y todopoderoso kyuubi te daré mi poder**

Naruto- primero kyuubi si eres todo poderoso porque estas sellado en mi y segundo bola de pelos esta es mi mente y aquí yo soy kami y con eso cambio su menta para que ahora apareciera un kyuubi encadenado de todos las extremidades y colas para que luego en su espalda aparecieran 10 espadas que lo atravesaron logrando un grito de dolor del bijuu

**Kyuubi- AHHHHG maldito mocoso me las pagaras dijo solo para gritar de nuevo cuando fue electrocutado gracias a que estaba mojado la electricidad lo lastimo mucho mas fuerte**

Naruto siguió torturando a kyuubi por unas cuantas horas (n/a: que en realidad son segundos en la realidad)

Naruto- y bien kyuubi quieres seguir o quieres que mis lindas cadenas te desmiembren

**Kyuubi- NOOO por favor basta no más no ella suspiro y empezó a emitir un brillo rojo cuando termino el pequeño resplandor delante de naruto había una mujer pelirroja de unos veinte años y lo que hiso que tenga un pequeño sonrojo fue que ella estaba desnuda tenia la piel pálida como la porcelana su cabello pelirrojo y que tenia unos mechones en la frente sus ojos rojos y rasgados le daban un aspecto exótico mas su rostro en forma de corazón nariz pequeña y labios rosas tenia un cuerpo que cualquier mujer mataría brazos largos y finos manos suaves y delicadas toreadas piernas y tersos muslos tenía un gran escote pechos copa D que eran firmes y de pezones rosados eso y las orejas de zorro mas las colas que se movían de vez en cuando tras ella le daban un aspecto tierno y lindo**

Naruto- valla esto no me lo esperaba el gran kyuubi no kitsune es una chica dijo para luego acercarse y quitarle su poder aunque le dejo una cola de poder para que recuperara su poder en unos años después de todo la iba a necesitar como emergencia ahora dime cual es tu nombre

**Kyuubi- mi nombre es Kyara**

Naruto- gracias por el chakra kyara-chan dijo y con eso desapareció de su paisaje mental para luego abrir los ojos y ver al mismo aldeano diciéndole que diga sus ultimas palabras a lo cual naruto decidió jugar con los aldeanos y decir algo que siempre quiso decir y dijo

Naruto- SI MALDITA SEA EL/LA HIJO/A DE PUTA DE KAMI Y TODA ESTA MALDITA ALDEA DE MIERDA PERO RECUERDEN VOLVERE Y LOS MATARE A TODAS SUS FAMILIAS FRENTE A USTEDES Y LUEGO LOS OBLIGARE A COMERSE SUS RESTOS ME ESCUCHARON BASTARDOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA iba a seguir riéndose pero fue detenido al ser envuelto en una bola de fuego que hizo a los aldeanos y algunos ninjas celebrar por la supuesta muerte de naruto

Aldeano 1- jajajaja lo hicimos seremos unos héroes en la aldea

Aldeano 2- si ahora podremos descansar tranquilos sabiendo que el demonio esta muerto

En un templo celestial encontramos a una mujer con una cara angelical su cabello era dorado que llegaba hasta su culo carnoso sus ojos eran de un azul plateados con labios con un brillo rosa y tenia una nariz pequeña y usaba un kimono plateado que dejaba ver sus piernas y tenia una figura que cualquier mujer desearía pero ahora sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas al ver como naruto la maldijo y fue asesinado si ella era kami

Kami- lo siento tanto naruto-kun dijo entre sollozos solo para ser detenida cuando escucho una carcajada que venia del cadáver calcinado de naruto

**JAJAJAJAJAJA así que pensaron que me habían matado dijo la voz demoniaca que hizo a los aldeanos parar en sus celebraciones y hacerlos mirar como las sombras se movían hacia el cadáver que se estaba regenerando cuando estuvo totalmente bien se lanzo hacia el líder con su brazo lo decapito luego apareció detrás de otro y lo mordió en el cuello para luego con su brazo atravesarle el pecho a uno así siguió hasta que de los 15 aldeanos y ninjas ninguno quedara vivo es en ese momento que el sandaime llega para ver como uno de sus ninjas es mordido en el cuello y luego decapitado por un chico de 4 años con ojos rojos con cabello lizo negro con todos sus dientes son colmillos y unas marcas en la mejillas usando un pantalón negro y unas sandalias ninja azules y un trozo de tela blanca que antes era una camisa dejando ver como su cuerpo estaba en buena condición**

Sandaime- naruto eres tu que demonios paso aquí

Naruto- bueno viejo estos malnacidos pensaron que seria divertido crucificarme y prenderme en llamas vivo pero bueno gracias a la hija de puta que es kami estoy con vida para seguir viviendo en este basurero pero sabes que ya no mas estoy arto de esta aldea y me voy a largar y si mandas ninjas los matare y si tengo que matarte a ti que así sea y con eso camino hasta una pared y fundirse con las sombras para aparecer 3 edificios atrás del hokage y empezar a caminar hacia las puertas de la aldea

Sandaime- naruto-kun no te interesa saber quienes son tus padres dijo esperando hacer que el ahora pelinegro se detenga

Naruto- jajaja padres yo no tengo padres y con eso se fundió en las sombras y el sandaime ya no sintió el chakra de naruto

Sandaime se vuelve hacia la cara del yondaime y suelta una lagrima y dice- lo siento tanto minato

Con naruto un par de días después se encuentra en las puertas principales de kirikagure entra y se dirige a la academia sabiendo que hoy eran los exámenes de graduación por ende peleas a muerte esto hizo sonreír al rey de los no muertos ese apodo le gustaba ya que cuando kyara le dijo que cuando absorbió 8 de las nueve colas para que su cuerpo pudiera aguantar la presión el chakra lo convirtió en un monstruo que naruto llamo vampiro ya que por alimentarse de sangre también absorbía las almas de sus victimas ganando todos sus conocimientos y también gano varias habilidades como: inmortalidad que en realidad por la cantidad de almas que halla consumido puede regenerarse de hay su inmortalidad, regeneración, vasta fuerza, sentidos sobrehumanos, levitación, vuelo, súper velocidad, intangibilidad, manipulación de sombras, transformación completa o parcial en murciélagos, insectos, niebla, perros, etc., Invocación y materialización de Familiares (seres sobrenaturales a su servicio) como el perro amorfo y maldito llamado Cromwell o las almas de sus víctimas, Manipulación del clima, Tele transportación, telequinesis, telepatía, Control mental o Hipnosis, Como todos los otros vampiros, puede succionar sangre (tanto de humanos como de monstruos) así como absorber los recuerdos, conocimientos, habilidades y las almas de sus víctimas, La habilidad de absorber sangre a través de su ropa o piel, Hibernación, Capacidad de caminar adherido a las paredes, Obediencia de animales y criaturas nocturnas, Desdoblamiento dimensional (la que utiliza alucard en el capítulo 2 del anime para acabar con una pareja de vampiros), Aparente inmunidad a la mayoría de las debilidades de otros vampiros (luz solar, decapitación, estacas en el corazón, Balas de Plata y tolerancia parcial a atravesar grandes masas de agua).

Naruto llego a la academia hizo su presencia conocida pero uno de los profesores le dijo que se fuera antes de que fuera atravesado por el brazo de naruto que saco su brazo del cuerpo y sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos y se lanzo hacia los estudiantes 30 minutos después solo quedaba naruto en pie con mas de 100 estudiantes muertos y uno que otro maestro ahora encontramos a naruto con la mitad de un cráneo que alzo para poder lamer la sangre cuando termino iba buscar a alguien mas para matar pero se detuvo al ver quienes están frente a el yondaime mizukage yagura y los 7 espadachines de la neblina que estaban dándole sonrisas de aprobación al pelinegro

Con los 7 espadachines estos estaban asombrados por la matanza que hizo el chico hiban a hablar pero fueron detenidos a escuchar que el mizukage le pregunto el nombre al mocoso

Naruto nosferatu ese es mi nombre señor

Yagura- muy bien naruto de ahora en adelante los 7 espadachines te entrenaran y felicidades por graduarte

Naruto- gracias mizukage-sama

Yaguré- bien mangetsu denle la bienvenida a su nuevo estudiante

7 espadachines- bienvenido al infierno mocoso jajajajaja

**Notas de autor: bien aquí esta el prologo de la historia mañana sacare el otro cap. como vieron ahora esta historia es un crossover entre naruto y hellsing espero les guste la versión nueva de naruto de la neblina sangrienta**


	2. capitulo 1-El rey

**Capitulo 1**

Encontramos a un naruto peleando usando la kubikiribocho contra mangetsu que estaba usando la hiramekarei cuando fue atravesado por la espalda cortesía de las kibas y ameyuri que le dividieron de la cintura pero se regenero dándole una mirada de muerte a ameyuri por "asesinarlo" luego siguieron la pelea aunque naruto fuera mas fuerte mangetsu y ameyuri tenían mas experiencia usando espadas cuando fue atravesado por la nuibari eso le saco una mirada molesta de naruto que se volvió y les dio una mirada de odio a los 7 espadachines

Naruto- malditos hijos de puta ahora si la hicieron- "liberar sellos de restricción hasta el nivel 3" con esa frase los sellos en los guantes brillaron cuando termino naruto dio una sonrisa sádica que asusto hasta kisame cuando iba a transformarse fue detenido por zabuza que le dijo que se calmara y que se cambiara que tiene que ir con kisame donde el mizukage

30 minutos después se ve a un naruto y kisame matando a los miembros del clan kaguya kisame con samehada y jutsus de agua y naruto con casull y jackal o absorbiendo la sangre de sus victimas con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire cuando de repente naruto es bombardeado por cientos de balas cortesía de ese jutsu de los kaguya metralla de falanges que hicieron trozos de sangre volar por todos lados y hacer caer "muerto a naruto" lo que les saco sonrisas de aprobación de los kaguya kisame que estaba viendo esto soltó una sonrisa sabiendo lo que venia y dijo- pobres hijos de puta antes de que una risa se hiciera presente dejando ver como el cuerpo de naruto se regeneraba

Jajajajaja se reía naruto para luego sacar y apuntar a jackal y disparar una bala que atravesó a más de 10 kaguyas bien quien de ustedes bastardos sigue dijo naruto con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmillos

2 horas después kisame y naruto habían terminado y naruto le dijo a su compañero que se adelantara que en ese lugar todavía hay mucha sangre y seria un sacrilegio desperdiciarla a lo que kisame le dijo que no se tardara cuando kisame se fue naruto entro al bosque para ver a el sanin de las serpientes orochimaru con un niño de unos 4 años mayor que el pero lo que le sorprendió es que el chico era un kaguya

Naruto- valla pero que tenemos aquí un kaguya que sobrevivió y una serpiente pedófila

Orochimaru- kukuku pero que tenemos aquí un mocoso que se cree que es capaz de vencerme a mi el gran y poderoso orochimaru el que será inmortal y encontrara el secreto de este mundo iba a seguir hablando cuando una de sus piernas exploto cortesía de una de las balas de casull lo que le gano un grito de dolor del sanin que vio a naruto con odio y regenerando su pierna se lanzo hacia naruto con kusanagi en mano y empezó a hacer pedazos a naruto que solo sonreía antes de caer y orochimaru soltara una risa por matar al mocoso

Naruto- jajajaja con esa risa se regenero para asombro de orochimaru y dijo orochimaru dime que eres un hombre un monstruo o un perro el sanin iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por naruto que dijo eso no importa solo eres comida para perros y dijo liberar sellos de restricción hasta el nivel tres hasta que las victimas sea completamente neutralizada y con eso naruto transformo una parte de su cuerpo en un perro demoniaco con cientos de ojos que se le fue encima a orochimaru que apenas lo pudo esquivar con kimimaru y el sanin de las serpientes se le dejo ir a naruto para intentar ponerle un sello de maldición pero fue detenido cuando Cromwell le mordió las piernas y se las arranco logrando un grito de dolor del sanin que procedió a abrir su boca de donde salió otro orochimaru intacto cuando naruto vio esto le dijo lárgate de mi presencia basura vete sabiendo que fuiste derrotado por un chico de 8 años que tu el supuesto sanin inmortal fue apaleado y con eso empezó a caminar hacia kiri pero se detuvo y dejo salir una cantidad descomunal de KI que hizo a kimimaru desmayarse y poner a orochimaru de rodillas y le dijo **reza para que nunca nos veamos de nuevo porque si lo hacemos MORIRAS **

Orochimaru- cual es tu nombre quiero saber para cuando te asesine por humillarme

Naruto- jajaaja tu matarme a mi no me hagas reír patética serpiente y mi nombre es nosferatu naruto y con eso desapareció en una nube de murciélagos

2 meses de ese evento ahora encontramos a un naruto con zabuza corriendo de los ninjas cazadores del mizukage por intentar asesinarlo pero aunque los 2 juntos lograron darle una buena cicatriz en el pecho antes de tener que escapar ahora decidieron separarse cuando zabuza encontró a un chico llamado haku que podía usar el elemento hielo pero eso no importa ahora vemos como naruto esta rodeado por ambus muertos y sin sangre en sus cuerpos decidiendo seguir su camino naruto decide dejar el país del agua

6 meses mas tarde encontramos a un naruto en el país de la lluvia viendo como enfrente suyo esta una leyenda del mundo salamandra hanzo que lo estaba viendo con interés al saber lo que es capaz naruto

Hanzo- dime chico que esta haciendo un ninja de rango A en mi país

Naruto- ya sabes disfrutando del clima y las bellezas de esta nación dijo con burla

Hanzo- maldito ninjas mátenlo

Ninjas de ame- HAI HANZO-SAMA

Naruto- vengan aquí los espero

30 minutos mas tarde encontramos a un naruto mordiendo el cuello de hanzo que por no tomar enserio a naruto le costo y ahora su sangre esta siendo absorbida por naruto y su alma paso a servir como una mas de los sirvientes de naruto el peli negro suelta a hanso y lo decapita

Naruto- genial con estas memorias de como hanzo se entreno y de todos sus jutsus sere aun mas poderoso jajaja pateando el cadáver de hanzo – gracias por tu ayuda viejo fue divertido jugar contigo y con eso emprendio su viaje sin saber que dejo a un ninja con vida y un hombre planta que salio de un árbol que vio todo

Zetsu- tengo que decirle de esto a líder-sama y con eso se volvió y se fue para dar su reporte

7 años más tarde encontramos a un naruto de ahora 15 años (n/a: no voy a describir la ropa naruto usa lo mismo que alucard) caminando hacia nami no kuni donde esta su sensei zabuza que le pidió ayuda para asesinar unos ninjas de konoha después de 3 dias de camino cuando llego donde se encuentra zabuza ve a un enano con pinta de mafioso intentando amenazar a zabuza y a un haku con senbons en el cuello de dos escusas de samurái es en ese momento que zabuza lo ve y dice

Zabuza- naruto era hora de que llegaras pensé que no vendrías

Naruto- sensei me lastimas como pudiste pensar eso de mi pensé que tenias mas confianza

Gato- zabuza quien es el mocoso

Zabuza- el mocoso es naruto nosferatu el fue estudiante mío y de los otros 7 espadachines y es un rango S en el libro bingo por asesinar a salamandra hanzo a los 9 años

Gato- a hanzo valla eso es impresionante se volvió donde naruto para encontrarlo sentado en una silla con los pies en el escritorio y bebiendo una bolsa de sangre para transfusiones diciendo

Naruto- ahh esta sangre es de una mujer de 20 años virgen tipo de sangre O negativo y sigue una buena dieta

Gato- PERO QUE DEMONIOS PORQUE ESTAS BEBIENDO SANGRE

Naruto- porque es deliciosa quieres ofreciéndole un poco

Gato- NOOO claro que no dijo con una mirada de asco

Naruto- bueno genial más para mí dijo feliz antes de volver a tomar mas sangre

Zabuza- naruto prepárate atacaremos mañana

Naruto- lo que digas viejo

Al día siguiente cuando el equipo 7 llega al puente solo para ver como todos sus trabajadores están inconscientes

Kakashi- chicos, kushina-sempai estén preparados esta niebla no es normal zabuza esta aquí

Zabuza- muy bien kakashi y veo que trajiste refuerzos nada menos que la muerte roja de konoha uzumaki kushina menos mal que yo también traje refuerzos por que no te presentas

Naruto apareciendo detrás de tazuna y dice hola asiendo que todos los ninjas den un salto producto de la sorpresa y a tazuna que moje sus pantalones y le de casi un infarto antes de que como si nada ocurriera pasara y llegara donde la genin rubia y la mirara a sus ojos y le dijera

Naruto- valla tienes un tipo de sangre A positivo y eres una virgen que interesante me dejarías beber un poco de ella naruyo iba a decir mas pero salta hacia atrás esquivando un corte de la espada de kushina

Cuando kakashi ve el rostro de naruto se tensa pero es la escusa de kunoichi que es sakura que le pregunta que quien es el chico de rojo a lo que kakashi responde

Kakashi- naruto nosferatu ninja rango S en el libro bingo ninja renegado de kiri edad 15 años y es conocido como el rey de los no muertos se graduó de la academia a los 4 años de la misma forma que zabuza o sea asesinando a toda su clase de graduación y luego convertirse en uno de los 7 espadachines a los 8 al matar al antiguo portador de la nuibari kushimaru y tomar la nuibari como suyas también participo en la masacre del clan kaguya que la realizaron el y kisame hoshigaki también se hizo ninja renegado al intentar asesinar al mizukage con zabuza pero fallaron lo que le dio rango A pero fue lo que hizo después de eso lo que le dio el rango S el mato a hanzo de la salamandra cuando tenia 9 pero eso no es todo antes de ser ninja de kiri el era de konoha con el nombre uzumaki naruto pero se fue después de asesinar a mas de 15 aldeanos y un par de ninjas que lo intentaron asesinar y luego dejar la aldea renunciando a su herencia y al saber cual era el nombre de sus padres

Kushina - kakashi dijiste naruto pero como es eso posible si danzo me dijo que naruto no sobevivio al sellado de kyuubi y murió junto con minato

Eso hizo a naruto poner atención aunque no lo demostró

Kakashi- kushina no se porque le creíste a danzo si ese viejo intento tomar a naruto para hacerlo un arma sin emociones leal a la aldea

Kushina iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por zabuza que dijo que si iban a pelear o que

Kakashi- sasuke, naruko peleen contra el ninja enmascarado, sakura usa tus patéticas habilidades de kunoichi y protege a tazuna, kushina pelea contra naruto, y yo me encargare de zabuza

Todos- hai

(n/a: las peleas de zabuza y haku son iguales que en la serie)

En otra parte del puente vemos a una kushina intentando convencer a naruto que no peleen pero este no le hace caso

Naruto- si quieres valla contigo derrótame y talvez piense en volver a ese infierno

Kushina- si eso quieres se lanzo al ataque con un corte de su espada que naruto recibió con casull y usando a jackal le apunto y disparo pero la pelirroja se sale del camino y usa un kage bushin para usar la danza de la luna creciente que logra atravesar la guardia de naruto y hizo que naruto cayera echo pedazos esa escena dejo petrificada a kushina porque creyó que había matado a su hijo

Naruto- jajajaja valla eso si que fue genial eres buena con la espada dijo al terminar de regenerarse

Iban seguir peleando cuando la niebla se dicipa y se puede ver a un haku recibiendo un raikiri por zabuza pero luego este recibe uno y muere es en ese momento que llega gato diciendo que el pensaba traicionar a zabuza eso hace que naruto se lanze contra los mercenarios y los empieze a matar cuando solo queda gato naruto camina hasta el es ay donde naruto deja ver porque lo llaman el rey de los no muertos al caminar con muchas espadas clavadas en su pecho y el siga como si nada cuando esta al frente de gato naruto suelta a Cromwell y este se come a gato cuando los aldeanos ven esto empiezan a celebrar naruto camina hasta el cuerpo de zabuza y haku y los prende en llamas con un gokakyou no jutsu y agarra a kubikiriboco y la pone en su espalda y empieza a caminar dejando solos a los ninjas de konoha

Kushina- a donde vas naruto

Naruto- al bosque tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar

Una semana mas tarde encontramos al equipo 7 y kushina corriendo por el bosque hasta que kushuna se detiene y dice

Kushina- sal de una ves se que estas aquí eso pone en guardia alos ninjas

Jejeje se escucha una risa y cuando se vuelven ven a naruto abrazando a naruko con sus colmillos apunto de morderla en el cuello y la chica en cuestión estaba roja como un tomate al sentir el cuerpo de naruto y su aliento en el cuello y eso la estaba excitando mucho

Kushina viendo la cara roja de su hija- naruto podrías soltar a naruko-chan por favor

Naruto- esta bien pero no se porque esta chica me llama la atención y su sangre debe saber deliciosa

Kakashi- que haces aquí naruto

Naruto- bueno en el puente kushina me dijo que regresara con ustedes a la aldea si me derrotaba pero no pudimos terminar nuestra pelea y en esta semana eh estado pensando que ya es hora que deje ir mi odio hacia konoha y decidí darle konoha otra oportunidad

Kushina- eso es genial ahora andando y con eso emprendieron su camino de regreso a la aldea

Con kakashi y kushina pensando que kami les dio una segunda oportunidad para remediar los problemas con naruto

**Notas de autor: bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste hasta la próxima **

**Ja ne**


	3. Capitulo 3- el regreso

**Capitulo 3- el regreso**

El grupo de ninjas conformado por el equipo 7 y las dos uzumakis estaban viendo con detenimiento a naruto que por quien sabe cuantas veces en el día ah intentado convencer a naruko que le deje probar un poco de su sangre

Después de unas horas por fin llegaron a las puertas principales de konoha

Izumo y kotetsu los siempre guardias estaban como siempre al vorde de un coma por aburrimiento pero todo cambio cuando vieron quien venia con el equipo 7 apenas estuvieron cerca se lanzaron con kunai en mano para detener a naruto de entrar a konoha

Kakashi viendo esto decidió intervenir

Kakashi- humm chicos podrían detener eso el viene con nosotros saben

Kotetsu- pero sempai no sabes que ese que viene contigo es un ninja renegado rango S

Izumo- si el es nada menos que nosferatu naruto

Kakashi- si lo se y en nuestra misión lo encontramos y el decidio venir a konoha con nosotros para hablar con hokage-sama y preguntarle si lo deja unirse como ninja de esta aldea

Los chunins se vuelven donde los demás miembros del equipo y les preguntan si lo que dice el peli plateado es verdad por lo que recibieron una confirmación departe de los demás ya con eso los chunins se vuelven donde naruto solo para encontrarlo intentando morderle el cuello a naruko que estaba sonrojada como tomate

Izu/kotetsu- hujummm tosieron para asi ganar la atención de los jóvenes – bien pueden entrar pero mas te vale comportarte escuchaste

Naruto- si lo que digan dijo de forma desinteresada

Kakashi- bien con eso adelante el sandaime nos espera

Ya adentro de la aldea cada ninja de rango chunnin en adelante estaban serios al ver quien venia con kakashi y en las azoteas los ambus estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de parte del pelinegro y los civiles se preguntaban porque los ninjas estaban tan serios

En la oficina del hokage vemos como este estaba en medio de una batalla a muerte con un enemigo que haría a rikudo sanin y los otros 9 bijus ver como sanguijuelas si el sandaime hokage conocido como shinobi no kami o profesor esta haciendo el papeleo

Sarutobi- mierda firmo y firmo pero esta fila nada que se termina dijo llorando lagrimas tipo anime iba a seguir quejándose pero es detenido por la vos de su secretaria que le dijo que el equipo 7 llego de la misión y traían a alguien que quería hablar con el

Sarutobi- adelante dijo con una vos seria

Cuando la puerta se abrió el viejo sonrió al ver a los gennins y a kushina junto con la hija de su fallecido sucesor y al verla solo pudo fruncir el seño al pensar en cierto jinchuriki que dejo la aldea y como no si eran idénticos solo que uno era hombre y la otra una chica pero cuando vio quien venia con sus ninjas sus ojos se abrieron en shock justo frente a el estaba el chico que llego a considerar como un nieto

Sarutobi- naruto-kun eres tu mírate cuanto has crecido pero porque estas aquí si dijiste que nunca regresarías con ese recuerdo el sandaime frunció el ceño

Naruto- bueno viejo veras kushina y yo peleamos y fue un empate pero cuando ellos estaban regresando decidí venir y preguntarte si me dejabas unirme a la aldea porque ya estoy cansado de estar matando a cuanto escuadrón de ninjas cazadores manda el mizukage a intentar eliminarme con eso murmura estúpidos aunque solo el sandaime lo escucha

Sandaime- bien primero el equipo debe darme su informe que dices

Naruto- hai viejo

Con eso kakashi comenzó a contarle como fueron primero atacados por los hermanos demonios pero su equipo los derrotaron y de luego kakashi peleo con zabuza y de como después mando a pakkum para que pidiera apoyo antes de caer inconsciente por haber agotado su chacra y también como 2 semanas después en el puente volvieron a pelear contra zabuza solo que el espadachín le pidió ayuda a naruto y de como kushina y el pelinegro pelearon y después como naruto procedió a asesinar a cientos de bandidos y al mafioso de gato y después de haber tomado a kubikiribocho y haber quemado los cadáveres de zabuza y su segundo estudiante haku desapareció por una semana antes de que apareciera y les dijera que quería venir con nosotros

Sandaime- ya veo y por lo de unirte a la aldea solo podre hacerlo asignándote el rango que tenias cuando dejaste la aldea y un periodo de vigilancia ambu de un mes ahora dime que rango tenias cuando dejaste kiri

Naruto- bueno es un poco vergonzoso decirlo pero era un gennin

Todos- no enserio que eras

Naruto- les digo la verdad

Naruko- entonces tú eres el gennin mas fuerte de la historia digo cuantos gennins de rango S hay en las naciones elementales

Sandaime- bien naruto-kun desde ahora en adelante eres un genin de konoha y con eso le da un hitae-ate al que el pelinegro amarro alrededor de su sombrero rojo

El sandaime iba a decir algo pero un ambu aparece y les dice que el consejo esta pidiendo una audiencia con el y naruto y kushina a esto el sandaime y la pelirroja suspira y el hokage se vuelve donde naruto y le dice que los siga y al llegar a la sala son recibidos por un lado el consejo shinobi conformado por los lideres de los clanes y del otro un montón de civiles idiotas que al ver a naruto empiezan a pedir que lo asesinen

Civil- hokage-sama que esta haciendo aquí ese monstruo aquí debe.. Iba a decir algo pero su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo cortecita de naruto que tenía a kubikiri alzada con una sola mano y sin muestras de tener problemas al hacerlo

Danzo- te das cuenta que acabas de asesinar a un miembro del consejo chico

Naruto- bueno la verdad ese sujeto me tenía arto y bueno solo es un desperdicio de espacio aquí

Tsume intenta revisar el cuerpo pero se lleva la sorpresa que no hay sangre en el cadáver ni en ninguna parte

Tsume- que demonios donde esta la sangre

Naruto- eso no importa

Danzo- si ahora queremos saber que hace un ninja de rango S en la aldea dijo mientras discreta mente intentaba usar el sharingan de shisui para intentar controlar a naruto

Naruto se vuelve donde danzo y le dice- si intentas algo con ese ojo o los otros 10 o ese brazo te asesinare entendido vejestorio dijo naruto en la mente de danzo que se sorprendió

Sandaime- alguien tiene una objeción de que naruto se una a la aldea

Ninguno de los civiles dijo nada por miedo de ser asesinados y los jefes de clanes no dijeron nada al saber lo que es capaz de hacer

Sandaime- bien naruto- kun bienvenido a la aldea

Naruto- gracias viejo

Un mes después de que naruto se uniera a la aldea el pelinegro a hecho varias misiones nada por debajo de c-rank

Ahora vemos a naruto caminando hacia su destino en una noche de luna llena

Naruto- ahh en noche como estas anhelo sangre dijo solo para escuchar un grito cerca de donde estaba y cuando llego vio a un sujeto con ropa de sacerdote sosteniendo a una chica rubia de encantos que harían a cualquier mujer desear y unos ojos azules

Naruto- suéltala

El sacerdote falso solo vio a naruto y le ordeno a unos ninjas a los que tenia en control gracias a unos sellos que se lanzaron y hicieron pedazos a naruto lo que le gano una carcajada departe el sacerdote y una mirada de horror de la chica

**Jajajajaja se rei naruto al terminar de regenerarse saco a casull y jackal y empezó a matar a todos los ninjas hasta que quedo solo el sacerdote que uso a la chica como escudo**

Sacerdote- mira déjame ir te juro que nunca me volverás a verme nunca más

Naruto lo igonora y le pregunta a la chica- señorita eres virgen eso hace que la chica se sonroje- CONTESTA le grito

Seras- HAI LO SOY

Naruto- bien y con eso disparo a casull y la bala atravesó el pulmón derecho de la chica que solo podía escupir sangre mientras tanto el sacerdote murió al recibir la bala justo en el corazón

Naruto camina hasta la chica y se arrodilla y la alza con cuidado y dice dime que harás eso te hará un agujero en el pulmón la chica solo intento tocar el rostro de naruto como intentándole decir que quería vivir

Naruto- ok esta fue tu decisión y con eso muerde a la chica en el cuello y la coge en sus brazos y la lleva estilo novia cuando salen de la aldea naruto ve a la chica y le dice- a que no fue una noche maravillosa con una sonrisa que dejo ver todos sus colmillos y con eso desaparecen en la noche

**Notas de autor: bien aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

`Dos meses han pasado desde que naruto regreso a konoha y convirtió a Seras en una vampiro lo que mas le divertía era que la chica se oponía a beber sangre pero bueno eso no es problema suyo ahora naruto esta reunido con todo el consejo shinobi menos los tres concejales con los lideres de los clanes discutiendo sobre que orochimaru creo unos ninjas que son incapaces de ser asesinados con armas normales el sandaime se vuelve a donde esta un lugar vacío y dice

Sandaime- naruto llama y de las sombras ah espaldas del sandaime aparece naruto con su ropa de siempre con esa sonrisa burlona dejando ver sus dientes afilados

Naruto- que pasa viejo-entonces el sandaime le empieza a contar sobre este nuevo suceso

Naruto- tchh basura de seguro esa basura intento recrear mis habilidades y fallo pero creo esas criaturas que no son mas que patéticas escusas de lo que un verdadero vampiro puede hacer

Shikaku- y porque dices que orochimaru intento recrear tus habilidades es que ustedes pelearon

Naruto- si la muy escoria y yo peleamos cuando tenia 8 en el mismo día que extermine al clan kaguya le pate el trasero pero logro escapar con el ultimo sobreviviente de ese clan

Tsume- espera nos estas diciendo que luchaste contra uno de los sanin a los 8 y ganaste- naruto le da una mirada que hizo a la inuzuka ver su muerte de tantas formas que hizo que se quedara callada incluso vio formas de morir que nunca había pensado ser posible

Naruto- si le gane ahora viejo dame la misión de exterminar a esas basuras a mí y la chica policía dijo viendo al hokage de forma seria

Sandaime- adelante esta es una misión rango S de alta prioridad

Naruto- no te preocupes viejo ahora dime donde es que se dieron los hechos

Sandaime- en una ciudad cerca de la frontera con el país de la hierba

Naruto- gracias y con eso se funde en la oscuridad y aparece unos instantes en la habitación de Seras

Naruto- chica policía andando que tenemos una misión

Seras- mi nombre es Seras Victoria

Naruto- si lo que digas prepárate porque esta es una misión rango S y te espero en la puerta principal y no te tardes que no viviré para siempre después de decir esto soltó una risa y desapareció

Seras- tch hipócrita y con eso sello todo lo que necesitaba en un pergamino y lo guardo y con eso salió con rumbo a las puertas de la aldea

Unas horas después vemos como naruto y seras veían a la antes llena de vida ciudad ahora en caos

Naruto- bueno chica policía es hora de comenzar ataca solo al corazón o cabeza de los bastardos entendido

Seras- si maestro y con eso apunto su rifle (el que usa antes de que le den el antitanques) y empieza a matar a los aldeanos después de convencerse mentalmente de que ya no son humanos y naruto estaba teniendo el tiempo de su vida matándolos con sus pistolas, atarvesarlos con sus manos o usando a kubikiri y se divertía la verlos desaparecer en polvo y recolectando varios de esos chips que quedaban cuando se desasían los cuerpos

Naruto aparece detrás de Seras y le dice

Naruto- bueno chica policía misión cumplida recolectaste los chips cierto

Seras- hai maestro

Naruto- bien andando y con eso sale de la aldea con Seras siguiéndolo

Cuando llegaron a la aldea naruto le dio el día libre a Seras para que hiciera lo que quiera mientras el da el reporte de la misión con naruto este estaba dándole el reporte al hokage que veía los chips con horror al ver que su antiguo estudiante hizo de toda una aldea de civiles unos monstruos incluyendo a los niños y le dijo a un ambu que llevara los chips a que sean destruidos a lo que el ambu asintió y desapareció en un sunshin y con eso el hokage le dio permiso a naruto de retirarse y con eso naruto se fundió en la oscuridad y apareció en su habitación y decidió dar una siesta

Al día siguiente en la oficina del hokage naruto junto con todos los jounins estaban frente al sandaime donde este les estaba informando que encontraron a un ambu muerto y ese ambu era responsable de destruir algo de vital importancia pero los asesinos lo robaron sin saber que en algún lugar de konoha en una base escondida la momia de danzo fue el que asigno a uno de sus ambus raíz para que robara los chips y el así poder usarlos para crear un ejercito de soldados inmortales

Con naruto este ya sabia quien era el responsable al haber leído la mente de un ninja espía para danzo y decidiendo esperar a que la reunión terminara para haci dejar que danzo piense que es invencible y implante los chips en sus ninjas y así el tendrá mas diversión asesinándolo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al entrar en un claro donde ahí una cueva que es resguardada por dos ambus que al ver a naruto entraron en guardia pero el vampiro solo sonrió y sacando a nuibari la matanza comenzó

Danzo estaba frenético 2 horas eso había durado naruto a la hora de exterminar a su amada raíz y a sus nuevos juguetes para conquistar las naciones pero este monstruo los asesino sin ningún problema mas bien estaba jugando con ellos cada vez que lo mataban este solo se regeneraba y listo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las puertas de la sala en donde estaba fueron abiertas dejando ver a naruto sonriendo burlona mente

Naruto- je danzo que sorpresa tenias que ser tu el que causo la muerte de ese pobre chico en su primer misión como ambu y todo solo por poder sabes el dolor que le causaste a la familia del chico momia bastarda

Danzo- eso a mi no me interesa el mocoso tubo la culpa por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado y si lo hice por poder porque esos chips me ayudaran a conquistar las naciones elementales y yo seré el máximo líder supremo jajajajaja

Naruto solo saca una de sus pistolas y dispara haciendo que un cuerpo caiga al lado de danzo este era el cuerpo de sayako haruno luego siguió disparando hasta que los cuerpos de todo el consejo civil estaban muertos luego poso su atención en danzo que se quito las vendas de su brazo izquierdo dejando ver un brazo con varios ojos sharingan implantados y el rostro del primer hokage en el hombro

Naruto- valla bonita cosa tienes ahí

Danzo- ja con esto demonio te derrotare y hare que seas leal solamente a mi

Naruto- me llamas demonio cuando tienes esa abominación pegada a ti aquí el demonio es otro pero vasta de hablar es hora de pelear y por cierto el hokage y los miembros del consejo están viendo esta pelea desde el principio

Danzo- que

Naruto bueno sacando a kubikuiri es hora de pelear y con eso dice- kirikagure no jutsu y todo el salón se llena de niebla de donde la voz de naruto es proyectada de todas partes y naruto empieza a darle cortes no fatales pero si dolorosos que tenían a danzo en guardia al no poder encontrar a naruto hasta que sintió que era divido en dos solo para que en un borrón apareciera sin ninguna herida unos metros de naruto

Naruto- que diablos estaba seguro de haberte asesinado

Danzo- te gusta sobreviví al gracias a un jutsu prohibido del clan uchiha el izanagi un genjutsu que permite doblar la realidad pero el costo es que pierdes un ojo con cada vez que lo uso

Naruto- humm interesante jutsu y se volvió a lanzar en una pelea

30 minutos desde que la pelea dio inicio y danzo estaba desesperado por mas que atacaba a naruto este sola mente se regeneraba y seguía peleando tomando distancia danzo emprendió una carrera para salir por que necesitaba espacio para su siguiente ataque y una vez fuera danzo invoco a baku que era una especie de tapir que por los siguientes minutos intento matarlo hasta que naruto habla

Naruto- permiso para retirar los sellos de restricción hasta el nivel tres hasta que la victima sea totalmente aniquilada la voz de naruto se escucho en la sala del consejo que se sorprendieron pero es el sandaime que contesta

Sandaime- permiso concebido dijo recordando que naruto le dio permiso a el de ser capaz de dejarlo liberar su poder siempre y cuando nunca diera la orden de liberar la restricción cero solo en una emergencia y nada mas

Naruto sonrió y dijo- el ave Hermes es mi nombre, comiéndome las alas, para domesticarme y con eso libero a Cromwell que en unos minutos asesino y se comió a baku pero danzo logro salvarse sacrificando su ultimo sharingan y quitándose las vendas de su ojo dejo ver otro sharingan naruto no le presto atención solo se limito a cortarle el brazo que le permitía usar mokuton

Danzo- ja con esto te derrotare mi arma secreta el ojo de shisui uchiha y este ojo tiene la habilidad de controlar, implantar memorias de las mentes de los demás con la habilidad el kotoamatsukami dijo para ver a naruto haciendo que este se paralice y usando un sunshin apareció a espaldas de naruto y lo atravesó con su kunai envuelta en chakra futon pero naruto en vez de caer muerto este se convirtio en agua solo para volver a transformarse sorprendiendo a todos

Danso- pero como esa es una habilidad del clan houzuki

Naruto- imbécil yo cuando muerdo a alguien no solo le quito la sangre también el alma pasa a ser de mi servicio y si la persona tiene un kekei genkai yo puedo usarlo y con eso hizo que huesos empalaran a danzo y caminando tranquilamente le robo el ojo de shisui y lo absorbió- je un arma mas porque no empiezas a preocuparte por tu vida basura y con eso empezó a caminar dejando solo a danzo para que muriera pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de danzo

Danzo-No es mi vida lo que me preocupa. Esto es por Konoha... por el mundo ninja... no puedo morir ahora... Tengo que hacer lo que sea para seguir viviendo. Yo... soy el único que puede cambiar este mundo.

Naruto- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y con eso saca a nuibari y lo empieza a atravesar y luego dice- arte ninja crusificación de hilo y con eso hace que danzo quede en posición como de haber sido crucificado y sacando a casull y jackal empezó a dispararle a danzo que solo podía gritar de dolor al sentir como su carne están volando por todas partes y su sangre manche el suelo naruto se detiene y le dice- unas ultimas palabras

Danzo- si Por el bien del mundo ninja, y Konoha no te puedo dejar vivir y con eso activa unos sellos haciendo que todo a su alrededor empiece a ser sellado en su cadáver y cuando la técnica acabo solo un brazo de naruto quedo pero entonces en un borrón naruto aprecio sin ningún rasguño

Naruto- je las almas de esos uchihas que asesine fueron útiles y se vuelve a el cadáver de danzo y le dice-muchas gracias por decirme del izanagi estúpido y con eso hace un gokakyu no justsu y quema el cadáver de danzo- bueno esto fue un día divertido y con eso se funde en la oscuridad y aparece en la sala del consejo donde todos lo estaban viendo con asombro pero el primero en salir fue shikaku

Shilaku- buen trabajo naruto

Naruto- de nada y me retiro creo que iré a visitar a un cobarde hijo d perra

Sarutobi- quien es

Naruto- raiga kuroski tengo que asesinarlo y tomar las kibas que robo de ameyuri sensei nos vemos en unos días y con eso sale en una nube de murciélagos


End file.
